un nuevo futuro un nuevo amor
by michiisalinas
Summary: Toda historia tiene andas , príncipes ,brujas y dragones y esta no podía ser la excepción sólo que contada desde la perspectiva de una tierna y dulce chica de cabellos negro azulado y ojos tan palatinos y profundos como la luna , su nombre ; hinata hyuga. pero todo se ve vuelta abajo aparir de que es llamada ala oficina de la hokage
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo futuro un nuevo amor

(sasuhina)

Capítulo 1: YO

Toda historia tiene andas, príncipes ,brujas y dragones y esta no podía ser la excepción sólo que contada desde la perspectiva de una tierna y dulce chica de cabellos negro azulado y ojos tan palatinos y profundos como la luna , su nombre ; hinata hyuga

Siendo la heredera de unos de los clanes más importantes y más estrictos siempre fui menospreciada ante mi padre , mi hermana y todos los de mi clan y tachada como débil y quizás si lo era pero ellos creían que mi debilidad era mi nobleza y gentileza , ellos creían que por ser noble no era capaz de liderad el clan siendo yo la primogénita de uno de los mejores líderes de este, mi padre : hiashi hyuga pero todo empezó a cambiar después de la guerra ,guerra en la cual perdí amigos y familia pero que me hizo más fuerte o por lo menos ante los ojos de mi clan. Pero yo no cambie no quise hacerlo yo quería que todos me vieran por quien era por esa persona capaz de ser líder de un clan sin ser cruel y despiadada y después de la gran guerra yo lo logre no cambie los ice a ellos cambiar su forma de verme su forma de creer que yo era débil solo por ser yo.

Pero esto solo eran problemas que giraba alrededor de mi clan yo siendo una joven kunoichi de 16 años tenía el más grande problema de todos y derecho mas que problema era el motivo de mis confusiones , de mis vergüenzas , de mis tristezas de mis alegrías de mi fortaleza y en general de todo y tenía nombre y apeldo: naruto uzumaki quien era llamado el héroe de la aldea tras la gran guerra y que también era mi primero amor mi amor platónico de quien yo estaba enamorada desde que éramos pequeños hasta la fecha y de quien su amor aun no sabía si yo correspondía.


	2. Chapter 2

Un nuevo futuro un nuevo amor

(SasuHina)

**El fin de la guerra **

Avían pasado tan sólo escasos dos meses desde que la cuarta gran guerra ninja diera fin , hubo tanta destrucción ante mis ojos que en ocasiones me preguntaba como es que yo seguía viva , como es que podía soportar ver tanto caos a mi alrededor no lo entendía , no entendía como es que Uchiha madara pudo formular tan horrible plan solo por venganza o como el se justificaba "sólo por La Paz", pero eme aquí superando la pérdida de mi primo ,al que consideraba como mi hermano neji hyuga apesar de qué ya avían pasado dos meses desde su funeral aún me dolía ya que el no sólo me ayudo a mi a darme fuerzas para seguir adelante, seguir luchando en aquella guerra sino también a todos pero sobretodo a Naruto a quién le demostró el significado de la esperanza de la fuerza y de la unión y que gracias a ello logró derrotar a madara y reivindicar a óbito. Más sin embargo no lo iso sólo también ocupo de toda la alianza ninja, pero sobretodo de Sasuke y Sakura, me gustaría decir que yo aporte y ayude más que ellos pero mentiría si lo dijese ; ellos fuero los héroes Naruto y Sasuke ellos fueron quién nos salvaron a todos.

Y como era de esperarse al finalizarse la guerra y concluyeran los acuerdos de alianzas ante las cinco grandes naciones todos regresamos a intentar retomar las que eran nuestras antiguas vidas y intentar reconstruir y superar lo ocurrido antes de las guerra incluyendo al que con anterioridad llamaban traidor y que ahora llaman héroe Sasuke Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3

Un nuevo futuro un nuevo amor

(SasuHina)

La misión

El día era hermoso lo supe cuando abrí mis ojos gracias ala luz que chocaba contra mis aún somnolientos ojos , que miraban justo al frente donde estaba una gran ventana que deja ver el hermoso paisaje de la aldea .

Me levanté aún con un poco de pesadez en mi cuerpo ya que desde ase más de un mes habían comenzado la reconstrucción de konoha y por lo tal todos cooperábamos al menos un poco y para ser honesta era un poco pesado .me termine de cambiar y me prepare a bajar cuando escuche-buenos días hinata-sama, su padre la llama, la espera es su despacho- decía una voz tan conocida y amable para mi la cual pertenece no sólo a mi protector sino también a mi amigo.- gracias ,en seguida bajó y buenos días ko- le dije amablemente a mi amigo.

Baje dirigiéndome directamente al despacho de mi padre toqué la puerta y espero-adelante- lo escuche decir , entré y hay estaba mi padre el cabecilla del clan hyuga con ese porte y templanza que caracteriza a mi clan y que por alguna razón yo no poseo - buenos días hija - lo escuche decir y podría jurar que su rostro se relajó y se formó una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa y es que mi padre cambió , cambio después de la guerra cambió después de la muerte de neji- buenos días padre - le respondí ,inclinando un poco mi cabeza en señal de respeto y sentando me justo frente a el - para que me mando llamar- en ese momento noté como mi padre cambió su expresión y volvía hacer fría y penetrante como algunas ves fue antes de todo lo ocurrido volvía hacer como en aquellas ocasiones donde me regañaba por mi debilidad y reprochaba mi gentileza .se esfumó brutalmente su pequeña sonrisa.- bueno verás hinata tras una junta con los ancianos tocamos algunos temas muy importantes pero entre ellos la sucesión del líder del clan - me miro directamente a los ojos - llegamos ala conclusión- ates de que mi padre pudiera terminar con lo que me decía se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta-si- dijo mi padre- hiashi-sama buscan a la señorita hinata-sama , párese que la hokage la manda llamar - me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta pero antes de salir ice una reverencia y mi padre me dijo- hinata cuando regreses hablaremos - yo sólo asentí y salí de la mansión hyuga.

Ya justo en frente de la oficina de la hokage toqué la puerta y escuche como shizune contesto -adelante - entre ala oficina y hay en medio de la ella estaban los héroes de konoha Sasuke Uchiha ,Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki ; me puse justo en medio y espero a que tsunade-sama hablara - bueno ahora que todos ya esta aquí , quiero enviarlos a una nueva misión - me sonroje un poco al pensar que estaría en una misión con Naruto - y tsunade-sama en qué consistirá la misión - dijo Sakura - bueno pues verán esta misión consistirá en la búsqueda y rescate de el capitán yamato y anko-sensei - todos nos miramos con incertidumbre ya que esta misión era peligrosa y todos lo sabíamos entre miradas y gestos de sorpresa mi mirada chico con una totalmente opuesta a la mía era un color negro profundo que me llamaba a perderme en el abismo oscuro de sus ojos así estuvimos unos minutos y es que a pesar de qué amaba a Naruto cabe admitir que Sasuke Uchiha era muy atractivo ante los ojos de cualquiera. -Se lo que están pensando pero es de vital importancia que rescatemos o sepamos algo de yamato y anko ya que si algún enemigo llegase a saber de su desapareció la aldea y sus secretos estarían en peligro nuevamente - yo sólo pensaba en como era posible que nos mandarán a tan arriesgada misión a sólo cuatro personas digo comprendo que los llamarán a ellos estaba junto héroes de konoha pero a mi yo sólo era un peón insignificante - es por eso que necesito total discreción ante esta misión y por eso los mande llamar a ustedes los mejores ojos - nos miro a mi y a Sasuke - la mejor médico - miro a Sakura - y la fuerza del chinchuriki - miro finalmente a Naruto - finalizo tsunade-sama. todos estábamos serios asta que Naruto rompió el silencio con su avitual alegría que me encantaba y me hacia sonreír - oye abuela y quien va estar a cargo de esta misión- dijo casi subiendo se al escritorio de la hokage con su habitual vitalidad - Sasuke - dijo esta si mucho alejar con el Rubio - hamm- se escucho sólo ese quejido proveniente de la boca del pelinegro - que no no abuela tsunade no es justo que este idiota esté a cargo - empezó a reprochar Naruto pero fue callado por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que propinado lo la pelirosa de Sakura - NARUTO , tu no puedes ser el líder de la misión por el simple echo de que el único que conoce los escondites de orochimaru y óbito es Sasuke - dijo gritando la hokage , Naruto se calmó un poco -es todo - se escucho una voz fría y sería - si Sasuke es todos - costesto tsunade-sama- mañana saldrán a primera hora del la mañana , váyanse - finalizo y todo salimos de la oficina.

Caminando por las calles de konoha hundida en mis pensamientos

- no puede ser estaré en una misión Naruto , estoy tan feliz Naruto ojalá me quisieras un poco como yo te quiero a ti Naruto - Hundida en mi fantasía no note cuando choque con alguien antes de poder caer al suelo unas manos me tomaron posesivamente por la cintura y me repegaron contra aquella persona con la que choqué , volteen tímidamente para lograr saber quien era aquella perdona ,al voltear me sorprendí hay esta Sasuke Uchiha tomándome fuertemente de la cintura con tanta pocesividad pero ala ves con una sutil delicadeza no pude evitar quedarme le viendo a los ojos; así estuvimos unos minutos sin separarnos de tan bochornosa pocision mirándonos el uno al otro hundiendo nos en nuestros ojos tan opuestos el color blanco platino de mis ojos semejantes a la luna que nos a cobijaba en la noches y y el negro profundo de los suyos semejante a la noche profunda , ninguno desviaba la mira yo sabía que estaba sonrojada pero no podía evitar su mirada ; escuchamos un ruido y ambos reaccionamos nos separamos el uno del otro y el se dispuso a retirarse y yo me quede hay mis labios sólo pudieron musitar un simple -gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

Un nuevo futuro un nuevo amor

(SasuHina)

Andando

Me desperté muy temprano aún ni siquiera amanecía pero yo ya tenía todas mis cosas listas para la moción. tome mi mochila y me dirigí ala salida de la nación - cuando regreses hablaremos - escuche a mis espadas di un pequeño brinco por es susto que sentí y voltee "fui era mi padre " me dije mentalmente - si lo se papa , pero ahora ya me tengo que ir - el sólo asintió y yo tome rumbo a la saluda de la aldea

Apenas llegué y ya estaba hay Sasuke esperándonos me sorprendí un poco dado a que aún no era la hora de llegada " me gustaba llegar primero" cuando me sitúe a su lado salude amablemente y con una pequeña sonrisa pero fue casi invisible por qué agache la mirada " por que soy tan tímida " me recrimine para mis adentros

- buenos días - me respondió con su habitual tono de voz , en ese instante me percate de que estábamos los dos solos y se vinieron a mi mete las imágenes de la noche anterior y como sus manos me tomaban por mi cintura y me pegaban a el " haaaa creo que me estoy sonrojando " lo mire y el me miro no desvié la mirada "mmm creo que me puedo acostumbrar a estoy de ser un poco más segura " así nos quedamos unos instantes cuando yo decidí romper el silencio - gracias por no dejarme caer ayer y perdón por chocarte - termine y no puede más y agaché la mirada "hoooo no aguanto su mirada es demasiado"

- no te preocupes también fue mi culpa - me dijo y me voltio a ver levanté mi mirada y choco de nuevo con la suya.

" creo que me estoy sonrojando" mientras nosotros intercambiamos miradas escuchamos a lo lejos unos gritos y para mala suerte de Sasuke el conocía muy bien

- SASUKE SASUKE - se miraba a lo lejos una pelirosa moviendo su mano de un lado a otro en señal de saludo , llegando a nuestro lado en cuestión de minutos

- buenos días Sasuke , llevas mucho aquí ? , Acaso esperaste demasiado ? - dijo esto nuestras lo tomaba de brazo y se replegaba a el " mmm esto es un poco incómodo " Sasuke no dijo nada sólo se sacudió asta saltarse del agarre de Sakura

- este idiota de Naruto a qué hora pretende llegar ya es tarde - dijo Sasuke evitando todas aquellas preguntas que le hizo Sakura " Naruto -kun por qué tardas tanto " pensé y a lo lejos alcancé a ver su cabellera rubia

- hay viene - dijo Sakura antes de que yo pudiera decirlo primero

- jejeje perdón por tardar pero es que no me podía ir sin desayunar un rico plato de ramen - nos dijo Naruto rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza y con una sonrisa " que lindo de ve Naruto-kun cuando sonríe "

- heam - soltó Sasuke dando media vuelta marchando a la saluda me jure para la seguirle y el dijo

- vamos idiota ya nos retrasamos los suficiente por tu culpa - dijo dirigiéndose obviamente a Naruto - ANDANDO- grito y los cuatro dimos un salto y nos adentramos en el bosque.


	5. Chapter 5

Un nuevo futuro un nuevo amor

(SasuHina)

Que hago ¿¡

cada vez nos adentrabas más al denso bosque, salto tras salto íbamos los cuatro a todo velocidad; para ser honesta no sabía claramente a donde nos dirigíamos y es que el único que tenía claro el camino era sasuke, pero eso quedaba en segundo término ya que le tomaba menos importancia al hecho de que pudiéramos perdemos al hecho de estar en una misión con naruto y digo es clara la decisión que me importa ya que estar con naruto es magnífico,-lo volteo a ver de reojo - "es tan lindo si el tan solo supiera cuanto es que lo admiro y amo"- naruto voltea y cruzamos miradas "dios, dios creo que me estoy poniendo roja "- volteo la mirada al camino ya que no aguanto mucho la mirada de naruto "como podría "

...pov naruto...

Estoy feliz de poder estar en otra misión definitivamente " después de todo ya no me quedaba casi dinero" jeje pero más que el simple hecho de conseguir dinero estoy más que contento de poder estar en una misión con el equipo 7 de nuevo, el original equipo 7 y no lo digo porque sai no me caiga bien es solo que es un poco extraño (ase na mueca de desagrado en su rostro). sakura, sasuke , y yo de nuevo en una misión como en los viejos tiempos quien lo diría; haa y también esta hinata (voltea a verla, cruzan miradas ) "me está mirando ,mmm creo que esta algo roja , se sentirá mal?" vuelvo mi vista al camino sakura está casi al frente a mí ,mi sakura ,mi amiga , ahora que sasuke está de vuelta definitivamente ya no tengo oportunidad y como la tendría si ella a estado enamorada del desde que erramos niños así como yo de ella ; sé que debería de rendirme pero como podría si toda mi vida siempre he luchado por lo que quiero por mis ideales pero con sakura siempre ha sido deferente como se puede pelear por algo que sabes que no es tuyo y que sabes que no te corresponde (de repente se vienen imágenes a mi cabeza , imágenes que no recordaba o que no quería recordar la pelea con pain , la confesión de hinata , la guerra , como hinata me apoyaba en todo lo que podía, el cómo tome su mano , todas esas imágenes se viene a mi mente y me es imposible no voltear a verla ) y e ahí a la clara demostración de lucha hinata a estado hay en la sombras viéndome, queriéndome, apoyándome ,sabiendo o no lo que siento por sakura pero ella no se ha rendido o eso creo pero la pregunta aquí es ¿que siento yo por hinata ? ahora que lo pienso ella se me confeso y yo no he respondido a sus sentimientos , pero que hago, lucho por sukura mi amor platónico o acepto los sentimientos puros que me ofrece hinata .


	6. Chapter 6

Un nuevo futuro un nuevo amor

(SasuHina)

**Esos ojos oscuros **

la noche empezaba a caer y el denso bosque cada vez se volvía mas ocurro y tenebroso yo aún me preguntaba a donde nos dirigíamos o cuando pararíamos a descansar más sin embargo yo misma sabía que no obtendría respuesta a mis preguntas ya que para que estas fuesen contestadas tendría que ser dirigidas a sasuke uchiha , y para ser honesta si no era capaz de entablar una conversación con mi amigos con los que llevo años compartiendo experiencias platicas y recuerdos como sería capaz de hacer estos cuestiona mitos a sasuke con quien solo e hablado muy pocas beses tan pocas que si las contara con los dedos de mis manos estoy casi segura que me sobrarían mas de los que yo quisiera-sin darme cuenta mis ojos se enfocan en el "cuanto ha cambiado,-doy un suspiro- cuando estábamos en la academia era frio, es cierto, pero no siempre era así yo me daba cuenta de esto; porque mientras estuvo en el equipo 7 con naruto yo me percaté de que en múltiples ocasiones sonreía y disfrutaba de su presencia un que el no lo admitiera y cabe decir que naruto era feliz estando con él"-giro mi vista asía naruto quien observa a sus dos compañeros frente a él (sasuke y sakura) " y es que ellos muy a pesar de lo que aparentaban siempre fueron amigos o por lo menos de eso me percataba yo al observar a naruto, miraba como sasuke era feliz compartiendo experiencias con ellos "

Embelesada en mis pensamientos apenas y me percaté de que sasuke se detuvo y acto seguido nosotros con el.

-hasta aquí viajaremos hoy - dijo sin mas con el rostro inexpresivo con el que el clan al que yo pertenecía esperaba que tuviera

-aún nos falta mucho sasuke-teme o es que acaso ya olvídate el lugar -dijo naruto intentado irritar al pelinegro, este mas sin embargo hiso caso omiso al rubio

-sasuke que tal si acampamos por allá -sakura apuntaba con su dedo una zona del bosque un poco plana y despejada pero lo suficiente mete oculta entre los árboles para que otro ninja no la encontrara con tanta facilidad

-como quieran -le respondió este secamente

-bueno entonces a armar el campamento-dijo naruto con una sonrisa dirigiéndose al lugar donde señalaba sakura -amm y por donde empezamos ?¡ -pregunto

-ammm mmm si quieren yo puedo ayudar a armar las tiendas-lo dije casi como un susurro pero aun asi los tres me escucharon lo note porque naruto me sonrió cuando lo dije y sakura y sasuke se giraron a verme

-no hinata deja q naruto lo agá eso es cosa hombres jajajaja- dijo la peli-rosa en forma de broma con una sonrisa en su rostro

-hyuga acompáñame a recoger leña, Sakura has guardia mientras que naruto arma las casas de campaña

Sakura asintió ante lo dicho por sasuke aunque a simple vista se podía notar que no le agradaba mucho el hecho de que ella no lo acompañara , se que no me miraba como una amenaza ya que ella sabía (y toda la aldea) que yo amaba a naruto y que nunca fui una loca fan de sasuke , pero si la entristecía el no poder pasar tiempo a solas con sasuke y yo entendía muy bien ese sentimiento ya que es lo mismo que yo sentía al no poder estar cerca de naruto.

me gire y empecé a caminar tras sasuke quien ya me había dejado atrás, por un momento lo perdí de vista pero no me detuve, seguí caminado y sin darme cuenta tropecé con una raíz que sobresalía de un árbol; cerré los ojos y espere el golpe, pero este nunca llegó abrí mis ojos y mi rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del piso sentí como alguien sujetaba mi mano, me gire y hay estaba; de nuevo unos ojos tan opuestos a los míos pronuncie su nombre con suavidad-sasuke- dijo yo y fue como si oprimiera un botón, me jalo del brazo alejándome rápidamente del piso y sujetándome con sus fuertes brazos que aprisionaban mi cintura pero no con fuerza y brusquedad al contrario me sujetaba con delicadeza como si sintiera que en cualquier momento podría romperme, y he ahí de nuevo en la misma posición tan bochornosa como aquella noche antes de salir en esta misión pero igual que aquella noche no podía separarme, no podía apartarlo, no podía desviar esa mirada, ¡¿por qué ?¡ no lo hacía; aún no encuentro esa respuesta pero lo único que tengo claro en estos momentos son dos cosas: la primera es que es total y completamente imposible desviar por mí misma la mirada oscura y penetrante de sasuke a pesar de ser tan distinta a la mía, tan fría, tan inexpresiva ,tan solitaria ,tan triste; ahora que lo veo bien a los ojos me doy cuenta que quizás no somos tan opuestos como yo creí y la segunda cosa de la cual estoy segura es de que estoy completamente sonrojada. Y así nos quedamos por unos minutos más hasta que el rompió el momento, lo rompió sorpresivamente aun que para ser honesta no sé quién estaba más callado el o yo. El por su frialdad o yo por mi timidez

-¡no puedes ser más torpe!- dijo con la voz llena de sarcasmo.

Me suelta del brazo y caigo en la dura tierra instantáneamente, mi cuerpo sorprendido y resentido se niega a levantare por unos segundos.

Lo miro desde abajo y tengo que admitir que su perfil admirable, ¡dios! pero que estoy pensando él es todo menos admirable; es grosero, déspota, cruel y apezar de ser mejor amigo de naruto es totalmente diferente a el.

dejen sus comentarios plis digan me si les gusta que le pongo que le quito sus deseos son mis ordendes jejeje :D

aparir de aquí las cosas vana a empesar a cambiar y va estar cada ves mas interesante no lo dejen de leer y sigan le dando una oportunidad no olviden que es mi primer fic tengan compacion :(


End file.
